The Life and Times of Bella and Edward
by Sunsquash
Summary: A peek into Bella and Edward's everyday life after all the goings on of Breaking Dawn. They hang out with the other Cullen couples, take a trip to Brazil, and have some steamy moments together. Lemons, I promise/ you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Edward drove me home from school, just like any other day. At college, almost everyone carpooled, though Edward and I had a different reason to do so. Global warming seemed like such a minuscule annoyance when he and I were in different cars- and away from each other- in the fifteen minutes it took to get home. Fifteen minutes at fifty miles above the speed limit, that is...

We were currently attending our third college. Well, I was. It must have been Edward's seventy fifth or something. I don't k know how he can sit through classes, learning the same material over and over. I was already tired of it! But I wasn't tired of going to school itself. A day with Edward, no matter our surroundings, was a day worth remembering.

He smiled at me now, pulling his lips up into my favorite crooked smile. I melted- how could I not? His clearly defined features, full rounded lips, and those honey gold eyes I now had as well... His smile grew wider as I stared. I finally gained control of my body, and smiled sheepishly. He glanced back at the road for a moment, releasing me from his gaze. I turned to look out the window, realizing that we were almost home. Edward's convenient 'real-estate investment' proved to be absurdly perfect- not only did we have a house to ourselves, but we didn't have to stay on campus, with all those humans around. We out have so much self control, and pretending to sleep with a male model-god laying beside you gets old really quickly.

Edward's Volvo turned up our long winding driveway, closely lined with trees. As he maneuvered the car up the curvy drive, he said, "Alice will me visiting us today." He looked at my face, to gauge my reaction I guess. My whole face lit up. "When? We haven't seen her in ages! Is jasper with her? We should go visit them sometime..." The words tumbled out of my mouth one after another, leaving no room in between questions for Edward to answer. He smiled at me again. My torrent of words continued to spill from between my lips. "Are we going to see Emmet and Rose too? When are Carlisle and Esme going to get back from Asia? How are-" I would have kept spouting out questions, but Edward had leaned over to my side of the front seat and pressed his lips to mine, his hands pulling my lower back in closer to him.

I threw my arms around his neck and pressed closer, leaving no space between our bodies. My fingers twisted in his bronze hair, and he moaned quietly into my mouth. Though I didn't need the oxygen, I broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath. His lips never left my skin; they traveled down my jaw and neck to my collar bone. When I had stopped gasping, I pulled his face back up to mine and he kissed me passionately. His tongue crept out of his mouth to trace my bottom lip. I groaned into his lips, and clutched him tighter to me. Good thing we didn't have any homework today- we would be otherwise occupied with each other tonight. I felt him respond to my closeness, and then he was gone.

"Hey..." I said, a little dazedly. He was suddenly outside my passenger door, holding it open for me. "Apparently knocking isn't a skill Alice has mastered yet," he commented wryly, smiling. I was mildly confused, until my gaze landed on a yellow sports car parked next to the Volvo. "Ugh. She's here already, isn't she?" I groaned; I was still a little breathless from our kiss. Edward smirked at my reaction-we were both thinking of the things we couldn't do with company over- and pulled me from the car.

"Of course, you lovebirds!" A tinkling voice said from the door that led into the house. "Did you miss me?" Alice added, smiling hugely. Although Edward still looked a little petulant about her coming into our house without our permission, he was pleased to see his favorite sister. He ruffled her inky black hair on his way past her through the doorframe. I, on he other hand, was overly enthusiastic. Like I said, I hadn't seen my best friend/ sister in law for a long time! I bounded up to her and pulled her in for a hug.  
" Alice! I missed you!" she hugged me back, then picked me up and spun me around like a child. "How have you been?" I asked. She tried to put me back I. The garage floor, but I clung to her like a monkey. She laughed, and said,

"I'm great, though a little starved for air." She tugged lightly on my vice like grip around her neck. "How are you?" Edward popped his head back around the corner.  
"Care to come inside, or were you planning on spending the day in the garage?" he teased, smirking at me hanging off his sister. I dropped to the ground and bounded into the house, tugging Alice in after me. Our house wasn't that large, but it suits us just fine. The entryway opened almost immediately into a large room with a vaulted ceiling and large windows that served as our living room. The kitchen was tucked behind a half wall in the far right corner, and the stairs wound up immediately to the left. The tinted shades of white amplified the natural sunlight streaming through the windows, and made the house seem calm and peaceful. I watched the dust motes in the air for a minute after everyone had settled themselves on a white couch before Alice spoke.  
"Jasper will be here in..." She trailed off as her eyes became unfocused, looking to the future. "...about half an hour. He had to make a hunting stop." Edward grinned.  
." Yum, elk!" he said sarcastically. Alice trilled a laugh."So, don't I get a tour? It's the first time I've been here after all." she demanded. I looked at her with mock annoyance.

"As if you haven't already looked around yourself!" She smiled back at me unashamedly, and hopped up off the couch. "Come on!" Edward chuckled beside me. "She won't give up this time Bella. We'd better show her around before she starts breaking things!" he commented, trying to hold back a smile. Alice glared, and started stomping away. I jumped up, pulling Edward with me, to follow her. I wasn't sure if Edward was kidding about breaking stuff, but I liked my house in one peace, thank you very much!

"You probably could find your way around here in the dark, Alice." I said." it's almost exactly like all the other Cullen houses!" I chuckled, secretly pleased that I was now included in the Cullen plural. Alice did a graceful pirouette and stared at me incredulously. Edward too, seemed a little disbelieving, and looked like he was trying to hold in a smile. " What?" I asked, running my last few sentences over in my head. They continued to stare, waiting for me to catch on. "OH" I gasped, suddenly understanding. "I guess I can't say that anymore, can I?" I said, a little embarrassed, looking at the ground. "Huh, dark..."

"It doesn't matter to our eyes it its dark or light, remember love?" Edward reminded me, still fighting his smile. I harrumphed, still embarrassed. When would I ever get used to this vampire thing? Alice laughed out loud. Edward gave in too, chuckling lightly. I just studied the floor with absolute absorption as they laughed at my poor choice of words. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, and I found the humor in the situation. I smiled grudgingly.

As their laughter died away, Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and turned my chin to look at him. "I'm sorry I laughed love." he said earnestly. I sighed, my smile playing at the corners of my lips. "Cut me some slack, I'm still relatively new at this." He smiled, and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I know. You'll get used to it." "It was pretty funny though," Alice inserted. I ignored her- Edward had pressed his lips to mine. My fingers reached up to twine in his hair, both our breathing erratic. His arms tightened around my waist.

The romance was ruined, however, when I heard something shatter in the kitchen. I broke the kiss, my eyes wide. Had Alice actually broken something? Edward had the same expression on his face she. He scooped me up to run to the kitchen. Alice was standing in the middle of the stone floor, eyeing a pile of shattered glass smugly. "Alice! Why did you do that?" I wailed. She looked up. "Where is my tour?" she demanded. Edward groaned. "That was my gift to Bella, Alice. Now I'll have to get a new one." I smiled broadly. "Road trip to Brazil?" I smiled broadly. Edward was always... looser on vacation. "Thanks, Alice!" She scowled as her plan backfired. Edward growled. I looked questioningly up at his face. "She's contemplating breaking my piano next," he ground out. I could tell it took a lot for him not to pounce on her, so I wrapped my arms more securely around his waist. I felt his tense muscles relax at my touch, and smiled gently. "Alice, please don't do that. I'll miss my lullaby." I pleaded softly against Edward's chest. "Let's go, full tour. No charge!" I added. She smiled triumphantly, and stepped over the pile of broken glass delicately, leading the way.

We walked through the whole house. She even insisted to see the attic, with threats toward Edward's piano if we didn't comply. We explained everything- our color choices, room layout, accessories, everything. We ended up back in the living room, looking out the floor length windows into the small stand of trees in our backyard, a little ways away from the back corner of our deck. Alice's crazy interest in our house had finally been sated, and she was finally getting g edgy about Jasper. "Where is that man? He told me..." she mumbled, and looked to the future. She suddenly beamed. "Soon," she said, and we continued with our small talk. Within five minutes, she grabbed Edward and my wrists and pulled us to the garage door. We tagged along, assuming that Jasper was close to arriving.  
Sure enough, before we had even reached the door the handle turned and Jasper walked in, tall and leonine. Alice smiled, and took both his hands. "What took you so long, Jazz?" she asked him playfully. "You missed the grand tour!" I sighed theatrically, and Edward grimaced. Jasper said "my loss, I guess," looking around at each of our faces and tasting the emotional climate. Alice suggested, "Hey, maybe if Edward and Bella are up to it they can give you a tour too!" my eyebrows scrunched together and I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off." Or maybe Edward's piano is up for a nice swim in the lake..." Edward's stance shifted slightly, his lips pulling back from his teeth. "You wouldn't." he growled menacingly. "Try me!" Alice snarled back, just as fiercely.

"Guys, guys! I don't need a tour! I think I can manage." Jasper cut in before things could get out of hand. Edward snapped out of his defensive pos immediately, and looked sheepish at his behavior. Alice just stuck her tongue out at him, and turned to Jasper. "How was your hunting trip?" she asked. Jasper smiled tentatively, and then a dazzlingly triumphant smile lit his face. "You... You still think I went hunting?" he questioned. Alice met his eyes with a blank look, but Jasper just continued to smile. "OH!" Alice gasped. "You..." she couldn't seem to get a full sentence out."I thought..."  
Quick as a flash Jasper has his hands around Alice's neck, then he stepped back just as quickly. She lifted something off her chest- a necklace- and gazed at it. "Oh..." she repeated, looking at the intricately crafted gold rose than now hung from a chain around her neck."I took a detour. I thought you might want a little something... It's been a while since there's been a new addition to your jewelry collection." Jasper commented. Alice finally met his gaze. "I guess I was concentrating so hard on when you were coming back that I didn't look at where you actually were." Alice murmured. They shared one of their intimate looks, and I felt the need to look away.

I focused my gaze on Edward- he was already looking down at me. He pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on her top of my head. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, tracing patterns on his lower back. This was my favorite place- in Edward's arms. He and I started moving toward the couch, and Edward lifted a hand from my hips to beckon to Alice and Jasper, telling them to follow. We spent the next three or so hours just talking. Alice sat with Jasper's head in her lap, softly playing her fingers in his hair. His body stretched down the length of the couch, his feet a few inches from falling off the end. Edward had sat down and pulled me on top of him, and had curled his arms around me. I had my legs pulled up, and was smuggled into his chest, completely content.

The hours slid by, and soon the sun was beginning to set.  
Jasper took note of the lowering sun. "We should get going if we want to be home by morning. We don't want to have to explain to Mrs. Dubois where we were when the car is in the driveway." he told Alice in a muted voice. Alive had told me about Mrs. Dubois. She was a crazy old lady that lived two doors down from them, and who was never satisfied with the manners of young people these days. I couldn't understand why she didn't like Alice and Jasper though- they had manners older that she had been alive! "I guess..." Alice replied as she lowered her eyes to Jaspers face and sighed, bringing me back to the present. Jasper smiled at her regretful tone." We have our lives to get back to," he reminded her. Not for long though! Esme had declared that once everyone graduated from college the whole Cullen family would take a break from being human. We all missed the collective family unit- we were scattered across the country now. Soon we wouldn't have to plan around. Passes we'd taken already or sunny days. We'd be alone to be together. I sighed in contentment again just as Alice let out a groan of defeat. She got to her feet and Edward followed suit, nudging me off his lap into a standing position. "Well, thanks for inviting us, Bella, Edward!" jasper said, smiling. "Yeah, thank you!" Alice quipped.

Edward smiled impishly- a surprising emotion. "I think the correct sentiment would be 'Thank you for letting us barge into your house without invitation and demand a full tour. Oh, by the way, it was fun threatening your furniture', right Alice?" he teased. "That's my girl," murmured Jasper into Alice's ear. She just smiled. "Your piano should be on its guard. Tell it to sleep with one eye open!" she shot back at Edward. He grimaced good naturedly, but I groaned." Ugh! No more torturing inanimate objects, Alice!" I said. "They haven't soon anything to you!" She laughed, and we all joined in.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Jasper said, taking Alice's hand. "For now," I stuck in quickly. I had really liked this afternoon. Alice smiled over her shoulder. "For now," she agreed, and she and Jasper were gone. The garage door shut with a soft click. How strange. I could have sworn the emotion that flitted across her face in the fraction of a second before she slipped out the door was... Mischief? Now what had she done? I wondered idly. I was sure I'd find out soon enough. It WAS Alice after all. I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist. I looked up into his face; it dazzled me, as usual. His mouth twisted up into my favorite crooked smile when my breathing stopped. He suddenly bent at the waist and knocked my knees out from under me, catching me inches before my body hit the floor. I would have felt sorry for the wood. "Oomph." I said, the air I didn't need rushing out of my lungs. I tried to catch the breath as Edward lifted me bridal style and began walking. He didn't give me the chance.

His lips collided with mine forcefully, but somehow still tenderly. He held my body higher, giving him a better reach. Of their own accord my arms. Flung around his neck, and my body pressed closer to his. As he continued walking he shifted my position in his arms untill my legs were wrapped around my waist, his hands supporting me under my thighs. His lips moved to flutter kisses over my face, gradually shifting to my throat. I lifted my chin to grant him better access, and one of my hands dragged between our bodies down his chest. His defined muscles tensed as my fingers traced them through his light sweater.

I must have been more distracted than I thought, because I forgot to moderate the pressure I used with the hand I was drafting down his chest. The thin fabric of his shirt tore effortlessly, popping off the couple collar buttons. Edward chuckled into the skin of my throat, and shrugged out the remains of his shirt. It slumped on the stairs we were ascending, looking bedraggled. "Sorry," I gasped out, my hand continuing to trace the newly exposed planes of his chest. "It's fine, I like it better this way." he soothed my remorse for tearing yet another if his shirts, and pressed my body closer to his. "It's not like I don't rip something of yours on a daily basis," he said sexily. I knew he was referring to my severe lack of whole underwear, and a gush of fluid grew between my legs at the thought of how they became unfit for wearing. As Edward brought our chests closer, my hand was forced to move elsewhere on his body. It fluttered around over his back but finally settled on his shoulder, gripping it hard. Edward groaned into my collar bone, and brought his lips back up to meet mine.

Our lips moved in unison, and my breathing grew ragged again. He pulled an inch away, staring into my eyes with his. His breath washed sweet and cool over my face, and I parted my lips slightly to breathe it in. He took advantage of the opening, and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I gasped, and threw myself into the kiss with more force than was necessary. Our tongues entwined in a fiery dance, and my grip around Edward's torso with my legs tightened. The connection of our hips sent heat flooding my body.

Edward broke away from the kiss first, his gaze filled with lust and excitement. It was then that I noticed that we had stopped moving, and he was standing outside our bedroom door. I unwrapped my legs from his waist, setting my feet firmly on the floor. As my body lowered and dragged down from his, I noticed a certain hardness pressing against my lower stomach. The kissing had aroused Edward as much as me- I knew he could smell my wetness in the air. I was suddenly glad I had decided to wear my blue panty set- I knew he loved the deep blue color on me.

I pushed against Edward's chest with force, and he managed to turn the door handle before we stumbled through the frame. My eyes were closed, so I was surprised when Edward's body suddenly became tense, and his lips tightened. "What?" I asked breathlessly, trying to determine the source of his preoccupation. "Bella, open your eyes." he demanded softly, a little incredulously even. I complied, and was momentarily distracted. Where were we again? It certainly didn't look like the master bedroom Edward and I had left this morning. Instead of a four poster bed there lay a huge circular one, with purple sheets and white gossamer netting drifting from the ceiling. There was a newly installed bench swing- of all things- installed in the far corner, and tea lights were sprinkled around; lit, of course. Edward's desk was missing in action, having been replaced with a very large, very gaudily gift wrapped box about the size of a minivan.  
A note was hanging from the ceiling, waving in front of Edward's face. It read: 'Hello guys! I bought your life could use a little spontaneity. I would say have fun, but I already know you will! Yours forever, Alice'. "Unh!" I groaned." when did she do this?" the mischievous smile on her lips as Alice darted out the door made more sense now. "If you remember, her tour didn't extend to the master bedroom." Edward pointed out. OH! I smacked my forehead. I was so caught up in her desire to see all the strange things-like the roof- that I had completely overlooked the obvious. Edward kissed my forehead, then chuckled. "Ill bet my next college tuition that Alice got to our closets, too."

"...You would know..." I said slowly, thinking of his mind reading capabilities. He chuckled again. "Alice was very careful not to think of her little surprise, I assume. I had no idea." I sighed, and pulled Edward to the closets, completely ignoring the gift wrapped box. I pushed open the door to my closet and gasped. My closed, and Edward's too, no doubt, was full to bursting with new cloths of all sorts. Shorts, dresses, fancy shirts, lingerie, shoes, everything. I looked at my vanity, and everything doubled in the mirror. "Oh no!" I fingered the article of clothing closest to me- the price tag said it had cost 200 dollars. What in the world prompted Alice to spend a small fortune on cloths? Especially when they would most likely en up shredded. Like Edward's shirt, torn and tattered, currently residing on the staircase.

The thought of Edward's hopeless shirt reminded me that he no longer had one on. My insides burned- I dashed out of my closet to see him. He had obviously been coming to see me; I crashed into him halfway to his closet. He caught me and held me in a strong embrace, then smiled wryly. "Alice will be Alice, I suppose," "Yeah, and expensive, completely unnecessary Alice!" I wailed, burying my face into his shoulder. He held me tighter, and said," Now, can it actually be that bad?" he steered me back to my closet with a strong grip. I was more than willing to comply- resisting his strength would only cause broken furniture, and I wasn't done having his hands on my hips yet...

"Wow, yours IS worse!" Edward laughed incredulously. I tried to twist out of his hands to investigate his closet, but his iron muscles didn't let me budge an inch. "Oh no you don't," he murmured into my ear, pulling my back flush against his chest. He continued to examine my newly obtained wardrobe until his eyes fell on the overflowing shelves of undergarments and lingerie. I tipped my head up just in time to see a mischievous grin creep into his face, mixing with lust. "What would you say to a fashion show of sorts?" he questioned, slowly moving us in the direction of the lingerie. I was about to protest, but I felt his erection press against my lower back. There was no way I could argue with that kind of persuasion. His smirk grew more pronounced when he realized I was going to play along. "Remind me to thank Alice. This is going to be fun," he purred seductively in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I believed him with all my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward slowly walked forward, nudging me in front of him with every step. The overflowing shelves of lingerie were looming, closing in my vision untill they were all that I could see. Edward pressed his lips to the soft spot under my ear and down my neck. His hand brushed the shoulder of my shirt down with the lightest of touches, and he licked down my neck onto my shoulder. He blew on the wetness his tongue left, and I shivered. A flood of heat rushed down between my thighs, and my stomach muscles tightened. Edward chuckled as he felt the change in my body, and spun me around in his arms. His face was excited- his ocher eyes glowing, lips pulled up into a smile that morphed into a smirk when he saw he expression on my face. I could only guess at my expression; dilated eyes, shallow breathing, the works. How could I let him get to me so fast?

He pushed me back against the shelves, a few of the undergarments on them sliding to the floor. Edward brought my lips to his and kissed me- all barriers down. Edward's barriers had changed since I became a vampire. Walls that were once used to keep my fragile human body safe are used now put to use keeping the two of us from jumping on each other with people around and ripping our cloths off.

My fingers reached up to trace Edward's chest muscles. They tensed under my touch, and I smiled into his lips as a quiet moan escaped his throat. He reciprocated by slipping his hands up under my thin shirt and massaging my breasts through the blue lace of my bra. I gasped loudly at his unexpected touch, and arched my back into his caress.

So quickly I didn't notice- not that I was noticing much at the moment- my shirt had left my body with a single tearing noise. Edward, his hands still on my breasts, pulled back to look at my newly exposed body. As if he hadn't seen it before… His hungry eyes drank me in for a whole minute, his hands traveling over my body. My jeans were low rise, and a sliver of the blue lace boy-shorts I wore peeked over the top of the waistband. "You look… ravishing," Edward practically hummed. "I love that color on you." I squirmed under his praise, and his eyes darkened. "Bella, you need to get used to compliments. You really do look amazing, love." I finally met his gaze, and his eyes were soft. He moved his hand to either side of my face, and leaned don to kiss me gently.

Even though I knew that he was trying to console me, gentle was the last thing on my mind at the moment. I reached up and locked my arms around his neck, molding my body to his, and crushed my lips up onto his mouth. He rumbled a chuckle deep in his chest at my impatience before gently grasping my shoulders and holding my body away from his. "Bella, you wouldn't want to disrupt my fun, would you?" Edward asked a teasing note in his tone. "Um… what?" I breathed, a little miffed at him for keeping the distance between us. "My fashion show, remember?" he reminded me. As if to reinforce Edward's statement, a thong fell off the shelf behind me. "Oh, that." My expression soured a little. Why should he be having all the fun?

I heaved a sigh. "Fine. So, what's the lineup?" I asked petulantly. He smirked, and leered at me. His gaze was unsurprisingly erotic, and a fresh wave of arousal made itself known between my legs. His smirk only grew wider when he smelled my growing arousal scenting the air. "Well…" he purred. "First off, you won't need these-"he yanked my jeans down my legs in one smooth movement, popping the button open, and lifted me out of them before I could even blink. And trust me, I could blink damn fast when I wanted to. He lay me down on the low lounge chair in the middle of the closet, posing me like a model in Playboy. He stepped back, admiring his handiwork. I arranged my face in a sexy pout, and he groaned under his breath. I realized I was clad only in my underwear- which were thoroughly soaked- and my bra, and he still had pants on. How unfair! This would have to be remedied.

Before I could act on this, Edward hmm'ed- hmm'ed?- and stepped toward me again. His arms encircled me, reaching around to the clasp of my bra. I pulled back as soon as I realized what he was doing, but the fabric was already being flung across the closet. Air rushed in where my bra had been a second ago, making my nipples harden. I heard Edward catch his breath as he stepped back again. His eyes were wide, his arousal pushing at the fabric of his pants. I arched my back, smiling coyly at him, and fluttered my eyelashes.

He moaned loudly, leaning up against the wall behind him for support. I leaned back and stretched, displaying my nearly naked body for him. I had discovered the sexual power I held over him, and used it to my advantage often. His arms were suddenly wrapped around me, his lips moving urgently on mine. Our bare chests were pressed tightly together, our legs entangled as he lay on top of me on the lounge chair. He sighed deeply into my mouth, and the scent of his breath made me dizzy. His lips were moving more frantically against mine, and I could sense his need. Maybe I wouldn't have to go through the fashion show Edward had planned; he seemed quite distracted.

Trying to make Edward forget about the lingerie, I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back up into him, increasing the contact between our bodies. Our lips were moving with increasing intensity, our bodies letting all sorts of sounds free. Edward broke away first, letting us calm our unnecessary breathing. His lips moved to encircle my right nipple, one hand moving to cup my other breast. His lips worked on the pebble of skin, licking and lightly nipping at it. I gasped, and my hips subconsciously bucked up into his, seeking the friction I knew he could give me. He groaned my name and brought his lips back to mine in a searing kiss. My legs, still wrapped around Edward's torso, began to work his pants down his legs. Soon he was in his boxers- we were even.

I bucked my hips again, and he hissed. "You little sex kitten," he ground out. "We'll have to have my fashion show later tonight." He was breathing heavily, his eyes burning. Drat, so he hadn't forgotten. Not that I was expecting him to… At least I'd managed to sidetrack him for the time being. He swept me up into his arms, running out of the closet into the bedroom. I was again reminded of Alice's crazy redecorating, and sighed theatrically. Edward smirked before tossing me onto the round bed. The royal purple sheets were really soft, sliding through my fingers when I touched them. Edward flung aside the gossamer netting floating down from the ceiling and leapt on top of me, grinning widely. "You're so beautiful," he murmured to me. I smiled, filled with love, and pecked his cheek. He reached down and ran his hand down my stomach, making me shiver. Oh, tonight was going to be good.

**His hands were roaming down my body, tracing invisible** patterns on my skin. I lay where he threw me, my arms and hair splayed above my head with one knee slightly bent. Edward leaned his head down to my chest and kissed a line between my breasts, continuing down my stomach and still farther, till his lips reached the edge of my panties. He hmm'ed again- I knew what that meant. "Don't rip these, I like them." I murmured, my voice dripping arousal, as he slipped a hand beneath the waistband. "Ohh… believe me, so do I." he purred. His breath fanned across my skin, making me shiver. If the panties made it off my body in one piece they will have been the only pair to survive in two weeks. He gently slid the offending article of clothing-the only one left, actually- down my thighs with his teeth. Hot damn.

The sight was so erotic, especially when the god between my legs looked up to meet my eyes, that I started to tremble. I was close, and he had hardly even touched me yet. And oh how he would touch me… "Edward," I moaned. He tossed my underwear across the room without breaking his gaze at my face. "Yes, Bella?" he asked, murmuring from his place between my legs. "Is there something you want?" It was too much, sensory overload. I couldn't trust myself to say anything that made sense, so I just pleaded with my eyes. He smirked slightly, but took the hint. One of his hands that had been tracing my body worked itself lower, down past my bellybutton. He fluttered it right above my core; not touching it, just disrupting the air.

I bucked my hips into his fingers, and threw back my head. He finally gave me the contact I craved, and I moaned. He dragged one long finger up my dripping folds, excruciatingly slow. His fingers brushed my clit, and I whimpered. "Please Edward… more," I pleaded. I looked down at him, and he removed his finger. I gasped in shock. How could he do this to me?

He held my gaze, and raised his glistening finger to his lips. My eyes widened when he sucked the digit into his mouth, tasting my arousal as he gazed at me through lust riddled eyes. Edward moaned, and my eyes fluttered. God I loved that sound. He leaned down again. Hand pushed flat against my stomach, and his head sank lower. Abruptly his tongue was in me, licking up my and down my folds. I moaned almost embarrassingly loud, but I was too far gone to care. My back arched involuntarily, and my toes curled as his glorious tongue wandered up to circle my clit almost lazily. "Edward!" I cried out. As his hand held me to the bed, Edward's magic lips sucked my sensitive bud gently into his mouth. I screamed, turning my head into the pillow next to me to muffle the sound a little. Edward chuckled, and it sent vibrations through me. "Love, let it all out. Let me hear what I'm doing to you." He said. I moaned loudly.

Edward focused my attention again, making me tremble violently. He had inserted two of his long fingers into me, and was pumping them in and out slowly. He raised his mouth from my core, licking his lips, to focus his attention on his talented fingers. "God… you taste so good, Bella." He ground out. "Edward…" I moaned. "Edward!"

He had started to move his fingers up and down, rather than in and out, and the sensation was amazing. He knew me, inside and out. My body was convulsing under his restraining hand, and I was moaning and screaming incoherently as he kept up his vigorous pace. "I'm… I'm coming!" I gasped out, throwing my head back. "That's my girl, Bella. Come for me," he crooned. "Come for me…"

That's all it took. His low voice. A few words, and I was soaring. My orgasm hit me like a wrecking ball, and the waves of ecstasy washing over me. When I started to go limp, Edward finally withdrew his hand from me, and I felt the sudden loss. He licked his fingers, humming. He looked down at my core, dripping wet. He leaned down greedily and lapped it all up, sending shivers up my spine. I was as limp as the gossamer floating down from the ceiling, putty in Edward's capable hands.

He crawled up next to me on the bed, pulling my body onto his chest. I was completely content there, my breathing finally smoothing back out. "Edward…" I sighed. "I love you." He smiled at the silly grin that I couldn't seem to wipe off my face, and pulled me closer. We lay like that for an immeasurable period of time, stroking each other softly. After a bit Edward met my eyes, and that ignited the fire in me once more. Edward sensed the change in me, and said into my ear,"oh Bella… now it's my turn." He leered at me. I knew what he meant and groaned. "Bring on the lace," I mumbled into his chest. He laughed evilly, and swept me into the closet, shutting the door behind us.


End file.
